Haley's cousin is in trouble
by sweetdee
Summary: Gangs help haley w her cousin w the help of Danny Mccoy
1. Chapter 1

When Lucas and Peyton were in Las Vegas, Lucas came cross the person name on tv. He realize is that the person is Haley's cousin Mary Connell. Her mom is Mary moms sisters, they haven talk or seen since there fight about Mary' dad.

Meanwhile, in Vegas Lucas and Peyton were in there hotel getting ready go back to Tree Hill, there were gonna get married but they wanna wait so the family and friends could be there as they were packing Peyton put the news on to see what going in the america the reporter come on talking about what happen in vegas.

Reporter: Hello this is Las Vegas News, I am Rachel Gatina

Peyton look at the woman and was shock that was Rachel

Peyton: omg that Rachel i cant believe she on there she look different

Lucas: who cares i heard she was a stripper

Peyton: no way!

Lucas: yea it true (look at Peyton than back to tv and wrondering what are they talking about) pey what is going on

Peyton: i guess some women shot her dad and she is hiding now somewere in central america

Lucas: oh (looking at the tv) hey turn it up

Peyton: ok

Rachel (on tv) : today news a women is in hiding in somewere in central america for shoting her father and here the picture the of the women (the picture of women show up)

Lucas: omg (realize he knows that person)

Peyton: what wrong honey

Lucas: umm that umm (he didn know what to say)

Peyton: tell me

Lucas: THAT HALEY'S COUSIN

Peyton: how they related (looking at the picture of the women) oh they do look alot like

Lucas: ya her mom is the sister of Haley's moms

Peyton: what happen to them

Lucas: back in 70's they were close till Mary's father came to the picture

Peyton: than what

Lucas: Haley' mom wanna her to stay away from him

Peyton: oh no it like the version of me and brooke

Lucas: (look at her)

Peyton: what i am kidding

Lucas: i am not. . . it not like that

Peyton: than what is it

Lucas: Mary' dad was absuseive to her and her mom

Peyton: (her winded) omg i am sooo sry u know i was kidding

Lucas: it ok

Peyton: what are you going do since we found her on tv (looking at the tv) i mean how we going to tell Haley

Lucas: well i know there were both close even thou there parent where not getting along (look at his phone) i am gonna call Haley

Peyton: ok (he went in the bathroom)

Haley and Mary were all close beside Lucas and Danny, Nathan. Ever since they were born they would alway stay close till Mary parent has to take her away from them cuz of the fight between Haleys and Marys parents and Danny's parent want after them to Vegas look after her. Danny sent a phone numer to Lucas and Nathan to keep contack before high school started.

While in the bathroom, Lucas was waiting for her to anwser

Lucas: (the phone pick up, it was kid voice) hi Jamie

Jamie: hi uncle Lucas

Lucas: hey buddy umm can you get your mom

Jamie: ok (Lucas hear his foot step as walking towerd his mom) MOM uncle Lucas is on the phone

Haley: honey what did i told you not to pick it up only daddy and i can (grab the phone) hello

Lucas: hi i gotta tell you something

Haley: you got married (she knew that they were going to elope)

Lucas: no we didn we are gonna wait

Haley: good so wus up

Lucas: well umm

Haley: what wrong

Lucas: i saw your cousin on the news

Next Chapter Lucas and Peyton go back to Tree Hill to be there for Haley

you can go check the reviews, if you dont like it i am ok with it


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Haley couldn believe it and everything going was thou her mind they haven talk before high school started and she gotta do something and protect them now, Lucas was calling out to her name in the phone but she seem not to move till Nathan walk by and saw his wife stay still w her phone in her hand

Nathan: hon are you ok (he shook her lightly and he hears Lucas calling out to her name) honey Lucas still on the phone

Haley: huh (realize she still on the phone) oh (put phone next to her ear) what did you say

Lucas: i say Mary was on the new saying that she shot her father

Haley: are they talking about it

Lucas: (looking at the tv) yea

Haley: (went to put the news on and when the tv come on they were still talking about) omg we gotta call Danny

Lucas: i already he wont pick up

Haley: ok well are you and Peyton still in Vegas

Lucas: yea why

Haley: i know Danny work at one of hotel

Lucas: ok you know what it call

Haley: yeah it the Montecito

Lucas: ok i go there and see him

Haley: hey see if he can go w you back to tree hill

Lucas: ok i'll try

Haley: thanks ill see back home (she hang up and turn to look at Nathan) we got problem

Nathan: is Lucas and Peyton are ok

Haley: yea they are but it not them it Mary my cousin

Nathan: what wrong

Haley: she shot her father

Nathan hate that guy even his father all he wanna do smash him. Eveything they been thou so much all they wanna do kick there butt. they use hang out lot even know they were age different they would go do stuff. The guy would all ways keep a eye on the girls since Mary's dad abuse them even Haley's parent never found out till Haley told them. Now all he wanna do is get them and protect them

Nathan: he is dead

Haley: hopefully but they said that when cop got there after Danny took mare to airport to fly out to central america her dad wasn there

Nathan: how they know he got shot

Haley: they shaw the blood and someone told them that Danny and Mary were there

Nathan: so what now

Haley: (look at her husband and she know he wanna go get them and bring them back here even know they live in Vegas) Lucas is going to find Danny and ask him to come to tree hill so we can figure it out

Nathan: he dosen know that Mary's dad is alive or dead

Haley: yeah (she amuse he was talking about Danny) that why Lucas is gonna go talk to him about it

Nathan: ok (looking at his wife) are you ok

Haley: no i wanna know why that asshole was going near her

Nathan: idk hon maybe to start cause trouble

Haley: maybe (walking up to stair) i am gonna go to master bedroom to get everything ready for Danny

Nathan: ok hey

Haley: what

Nathan: everything is going to be ok

Haley: yea (lean down to kiss him) you are wonderful husband

Nathan: love you

Haley: love you too

Meanwhile in Vegas, Lucas and Peyton are heading to Montecito, they got there suitcase so they can just go from there to the airport. after the call he explain to Peyton what is happeing, she hope that there friend are ok and wanna help them plus she love lucas and wanna support him, they are in the cab and she notice that lucas was quite

Peyton: honey what wrong

Lucas: i am worried about Haley

Peyton: i know honey Nathan is looking out for her

Lucas: i know it just that i shouldn know

Peyton: dont even try blameing on you

Lucas: i feel like it my fault

Peyton: no it not is her dad he the one being in ass

Lucas: fine (he knew she was right, he look at outside and they are close by the hotel) we are here

Peyton: eveything is gonna be ok

Lucas: yea i hope so

They got out of the cab and walk in the place but they were stop a short brown hair girl

Sam: are you my client

Peyton: no we are looking for Danny Mccoy (Lucas went to the check in to see also were Danny too)

Sam: why he busy

Peyton: we need to talk to (lucas turn and saw them talking he went over to see if she got something) him plz

Sam: ok fine (she knew they are gonna fine out he not that busy alot) come w me (they made there way to employee) so what your guys name

Lucas: i am Lucas Scott and this is Peyton Sawyer Danny and i go long way back

Sam: cool i am Sam Marquez (they were at Danny office) ok here his is have fun

Peyton: bye (look lucas) sound like she was drunk

Lucas: i can tell (went to knock on there and hear Danny to came in) ok here we go

as they walk in Danny was on the phone in the chair as he face the wall, they were in big offiec w big window and couchs and desk as they apoch he office disk and Danny turn round and look up to see his former best friends and his girlfriend he was shock

Lucas: hey friend

Danny: WHAT ARE YOU DOING (not to happy to see them) did you get my letter (he wrote them saying not to go see him)

Lucas: what can friend come to see you guys and no i didn

Danny: ok but not when her father out there and cop is going to qustion you

Lucas: is it not gonna happen which by the way i heard

Danny: dont say it and secound she safe now ok

Lucas: i was going to say you can come w us to tree hill and we can help you

Danny: who we

Lucas: Haley

Danny: ok how she doing

Lucas: not doing ok so come w us so we can help

Danny: ok (looking at the women next him) who she

Lucas: this is my girlfriend Peyton

Peyton: hi i am soo sry to hear about Mary

Danny: it ok least she safe now (looking at them and realize that maybe they can help) ok you say you wanna help right

Lucas: yeah

Danny: than i am in

Next Danny, and Lucas, Peyton are on there way to Tree Hill


End file.
